Magic of Ancient Time
by Eimana
Summary: Yuri is not the only one who was forced to leave her time in order to serve her purpose in the past. Many others had to leave their families and loved ones so they could stand beside a great ruler, giving people hope as a powerful god or goddess, Bastet being one of them. "She shall bring glory to Egypt" He had said to his people. Will she be worthy of his words? RamsesxOC
1. A Strange Dream

**A/N Wazzuppp. I wonder how many times a reuploaded this story seriously x.x Hopefully I did it right this time. For those who happened to read my story before, you will be surprised by the changes. This is kinda like a new story, but some parts of the old one are still mixed in here (or will be in da future xD ) So yeah enjoy RamsesxOC though you won't see him for a few chapter (unless I decide on making him appear in her dreams :P ) I wanna introduce my character properly. Sooo yeah, ENJOY**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANATOLIA STORY OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, except Yvette (Ee-vet) of course though I wish Ramses was mine as well / But who cares ;)**

A Strange Dream

_I've always been fascinated by the means of ancient time. The history of human kind, before Christ, was really mysterious and so very interesting. People believed blindly everything they were told, without questioning their existence. While today's people laugh and mock you for believing in magic, the humans 3000 or 4000 years ago would behead you if you refused to believe._

_To tell you the truth, I've never really been interested in history. The years, the dates, the most important events that brought this world to change, I've never really felt like they were worth to be memorized. However, there are a few countries, whose history really caught my attention, and made me want to learn more about them. For example, Greece has a wonderful mythology. The god and goddesses who portrayed their fears, likes and dislikes fascinate me. They make some of them sound so elegant and breathtaking, while some others seem to be described as ugly and disturbing. Another country I like learning about is the Chinese mythology. Love the concept of their dragon. It is one of my favorite mythological creatures ever. Graceful yet dangerous. But, despite their lovely history and ancient believes, I think no one can top the story of ancient Egypt._

_It's not just their believes that make me love this country's history so much, but also the countless mysteries that resolve around it, making me almost believe that the gods they thought ruled over the universe truly existed._

_And yet here I am again, sitting in the library alone, when I'm supposed to be making friends, reading books about the history of my favorite country which I've read countless times before. But… even if I tried to make friends I guess no one would really want to befriend me because of my…_

Anyways, everything that matters right now is that I am enjoying myself reading a book about my favorite ruler, the founding Pharaoh of Ancient Egypt's 19

_th__ dynasty, Ramses I. _

_Ramses I… He's different. Unlike the other pharaohs before him, which were of "royal blood" ,he attained his post through hard work, by proving the world he didn't need to be born royal to be capable of ruling those humble beings. It's not the blood which flows in his veins that made him a God, but the soul he carried inside his chest. But, unfortunately people seem to easily overlook him and rather pay more attention to his grandson Ramses II. I know, he brought wealth and glory to Egypt, but my favorite will always remain Ramses I. You could say I might have a crush on him._

_Well, and that's where things started to become quite different._

* * *

Yvette was sitting on the ground legs crossed, between two huge bookshelves which were filled with ancient history and mysteries humans might never be able to solve. She was reading with enthusiasm the book she held in her small hands, long slender fingers flipping pages every 5 minutes. It was easy for her to lose track of time, since she soon heard the bell of the school ring, announcing the start of the next lesson. But I guess that didn't really matter anymore since she decided to skip. No one would really care if she came or not, no one would worry if she was in danger, if she had run into some trouble, since everyone disliked her. All this because of those fiery locks, because of the bloody red hair she carried on her slim shoulders. But she was used to it… being hated… There was nothing she could do about it.

_I'm alone, not lonely s_he would keep telling herself, even though deep down she knew she was just lying to herself, keeping her mind away from the harsh reality.

* * *

_She slowly opened her emerald green eyes, her vision adjusting to her surroundings. The sun was so bright, it was blinding. She put the side of her hand on her forehead, shade falling on her eyes, making the brightness more bearable, now capable to see her environment properly. _

_The first thing she laid her eyes on was this gorgeous man, his __heterochromatic eyes __filled with sorrow and pain. Ah, those expensive eyes… one orb golden, like the sun itself bursting with fire, the other sepia, as if wanting to convey a message of antiquity. Her heart was pounding so hard, as if it wanted to break free from her chest. It was already difficult enough to breath as it was, but when the back of his hand slowly brushed her left cheek, she felt her breath escape, leaving her lungs airless. _

_The golden haired young man opened his lovely mouth, words slipping through his lips, but she could not understand a word he was saying. She simply could not hear a word. A tear fell down from his sepia eye, rolling down his cheek, and finally dripping off his chin. Such sadness. She could not help but cry too, if only she knew what he said, what he wanted from her._

"_Please…" his deep and raspy voice finally rang through her ears and her heart melted. Why was he so sad, what did he want from her? How could she stop this sorrow inside him? _

_Finally she moved, her wet feet splashing through the water with every step she did to get closer to him. __The tips of her pure white dress which hugged her lovely figure perfectly were soaked, making it a tiny bit more difficult to move forward. _She had been standing in the river for quite a while now. Her toes finally touched dry land, feet now covered in dirt. She slowly locked her arms around him, eyes refusing to tear from each other. His fingers got tangled in her crimson hair as he returned her embrace, his head slowly approaching hers. As if being in a trance she got up to her toes, closing the distance between their lips, now only a few inches before they would meet. Their eyes were now completely closed, breaths mixed, waiting the moment for their lips to finally join…

_Three…_

_Two…_

_One__…_

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open as she heard a loud noise. A girl with long raven black hair, and diamond blue eyes which could be clearly seen beneath her big round glasses had accidentally dropped her books as she got startled when she turned around to get another book from the bookshelf and suddenly saw Yvette sleeping soundly on the ground, curled up with her hands joined under her head.

"I'm sorry!" she had said with her sweet and quiet voice and had run off as soon as she had gathered her books from the ground.

Yvette yawned as she stretched her arms at the same time. When she looked outside the huge window on her right she realized the sun was already setting. The sky was colored by colorful shades of red, a masterpiece of flames. It was her favorite time of the day.

She never thought she would ever fall asleep while reading about Ramses, but she didn't care that much, she had had a wonderful dream. If only she had woken up a few second later, then they could have… they could have… What did she dream about again?

That dream had been completely erased from her memory. She knew it had been such a sweet, cute, warm dream, and yet it had had a hini of bitterness as well, but she just couldn't remember any of the details. She just sat there for a few minutes, her legs stretched and her arms crossed; trying to remember any parts of her dream, but it was no good.

Well, it was already late so she better hurry and go back home. Her brothers would be soooooo pissed with her when she returned. They really needed to get girlfriends and stop getting on her nerves. They were too overprotective… But she still loved them to death.

She got up and took her backpack; a smile appeared across her lips.

"Time to go home" she said in a humming tone as the warmth of her dream still lingered in her heart.

* * *

**A/N TADAAAAAAAA, hope you enjoyed this ;) Please comment PLEASE. It will encourage me to write more ;) I really need them x.x Plus I like grinning stupidly in front of my computer while reading your comments ahahahahahahahahaha ;D**

**Let's pray for another quick upload *praying* *praying***


	2. Another Person to Hold Dear

**FUCK YEAH, SECOND CHAPTER OUT \m/(v.v)\m/  
Started writing this at 2 am and finished at 7:30 am... yeah... This chappie is a bit about Yvette's family and just a tiny little bit of her past. It became longer than expected. Still no Ramses to be seen in this chappie either. Sorry guys, but bear with me for these few chapters. Just trying to get you guys to know Yvette better. Please enjoy and hopefully you'll have a smile while you read through chapter 2 ;)**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANATOLIA STORY/ RED RIVER NOR IRS CHARACTERS, except my OC Yvette, her family and Crystal hat is :3**

Another Person to Hold Dear

**Yvette's PoV**

As I opened the door, in front of me was standing a tall, red haired young man, with an apron and a ladle in one of his hands, his arms were crossed and he was carrying a very, very angry expression on his face. His electric blue eyes were glaring at me so furiously; it made me shudder and wince.

"Yvette Rose Adler…" Oh boy, it's never a good sign when one's called by their full name. "What time do you think it is young lady?" I would have known how pissed he was without even having to look at his expression; you could hear the annoyance plenty in his voice. I just stood there, smiling awkwardly, not daring to look in his eyes. Seriously, he took the parenting role way too serious.

"Now, now, don't be so hard on her brother. We had also girlfriends when we used to be her age, it's ok for her to also enjoy some lovey dovey time with her boyfriend." a voice came out from the room on my right. I rolled my eyes as I heard that stupid sentence. Another redhead popped from the doorframe, a mischievous smile directed on me. The redhead stepped out, rested his elbow on the other redheads shoulder as he crossed his feet, electric blue eyes now glaring at each-other, sparks colliding.

"Is Yvette back? Is she? YVETTE!" and finally the third redhead came running down the stairs jumping happily on top of me, smashing me with his hug, both arms and legs locked around me, making breathing a difficult task to do.

These three guys here are my lovely brothers, who have made it their job to meddle in every aspect of my life in order to "protect" me. If you ask me, I think they just like to put their nose into other people's business, in this case, mine.

But, anyways, let me introduce you to them. The one with the spiky hair and grumpy expression rocking the housewife look is my eldest brother, Hayden age 22. He's the one that has been taking care of us since our parents died, and is doing a pretty good job playing the role of both mother and father. Unfortunately, despite the fact that he's really handsome and a lot of girls drool over him, he's been single for way too long. I wish he could just finally fall in love and for once not think of his responsibilities as a guardian, none of us is a child anymore and we can take care of ourselves now, but I guess he's grown used to looking after us.

The one standing beside Hayden is the second oldest, Riley age 20. Most people get scared of him when they see him for the first time. Well, I don't really blame them, with the way he looks and acts I'd also shit my pants if I hadn't known him my whole life. He's got piercings all over his face, snakebites, tongue piercing, nose piercing, eyebrow piercing and not to mention his ears which are covered in them. His hair is also messed up, half shaved, half long, almost as long as mine. Hayden had a heart attack when we saw this hairstyle for the first time on him, but now we've grown used to it. The longer side of his hair is the same red color that all four of us share, an intense and fiery red, while the shaved side is died raven black with cut-out patterns. As for his clothes… don't make me even start about them, he's the perfect definition of a punk. But despite his looks he's actually really nice and caring… As long as you don't piss him off that is.

And finally, the one which is hanging on me like some monkey is the youngest of us, Caleb age 14. He's the one whom I consider most normal in this house… ignoring the fact that he's got also a sister complex just like Hayden and Riley. He's a pretty sweet looking dude. He's got short hair, which is curly just like mine, dresses up like any normal kid in his age, his eyes are the same electric blue as Haydens and Rilays and he's the same height as me, maybe just a little shorter, but I'm sure that will change in a few years. I've got no clue why I'm the only one with green eyes here, considering that both my parents had also blue eyes.

While Caleb and I took more after our gorgeous mother, Hayden and Riley are very similar to our dad, especially Hayden. I remember the day they died, Caleb was just 6 years old. He couldn't accept their deaths. He started calling Hayden daddy, shocking us all with how much he wanted to deny the truth. But Hayden just gave him a real good slap on the face shaking him back to reality. That day, tears were shed enough to create a river. It still pains us when we are reminded of the beautiful memories we had together before that fateful night, but we've grown strong enough to shake those thoughts away with a smile not wanting our parents in heaven to be upset for leaving us so early.

But back to reality, Hayden was still mad at me for coming back so late, even though it wasn't really THAT late, barely 6:00PM. So I needed to justify myself especially since stupid Riley made matters worse by pushing unnecessary thoughts into Hayden's head, and did I mention I was still being choked to death by Caleb's monster hug?

After releasing myself from my monkey brother's grip and taking a good breather, I explained myself to Hayden, and that he didn't have to worry about me getting a boyfriend. I knew that was one of his worst nightmares, and man he would make that boy suffer if he ever found out I was dating, but… considering I wasn't even able to make a single friend because of my unusual haircolor and my weird and "nerdy" character as my classmates would call it, I wasn't going to get one anytime soon.

You'd probably think that I hate my red hair, because a lot of people don't associate with me and call me names because of it, but I actually love it. Our mother used to have the same hair color and it's because of them that my parents fell in love in the first place.

"_Have you ever heard of the red string of fate?" my father asked me with a gentle smile. I shook my head as I still was covering my face with my small hands, refusing to let him see my tears. That day I had been bullied and mocked about my hair. I wanted to cut them down and succeeded in cutting half of them until my father caught me and took the scissor from my hands. _

_He continued "It's a red thread which is tied on your pinky finger and binds you to the person whom you will love most in the world, just like papa loves your mamma now. I fell in love with your mother because of her beautiful red hair. They reminded me of that legend. For me, it felt like the red string of fate was made out of every strand of her gorgeous locks and that the end of my string was tied tightly around hers." The look in his eyes was so warm and loving, I had no doubt that the love between my parents was unbreakable, and all because of mom's red curly hair. "Do you think my hair will also lead me to someone who will love me just as much as papa loves mamma?" He just simply nodded and gave me a big hug stroking my hair. After getting a new haircut and a boost of confidence, I no longer let myself be bullied. Sure, the kids would glare at me, call me names or ignore me, but I didn't mind cause I knew, one day, a boy was gonna find me and love every part of me._

It's a memory I hold dear to me, and because of it, I will never think of dying my hair ever.

* * *

After eating the delicious dinner Hayden had made I went straight to my room, took the book I'd borrowed from the school library, jumped on my bed lying one my tummy, and continued reading from where I left off, which reminded me…

I still had no clue what I had dreamed about. Usually it wouldn't bug me so much when I'd forgotten a dream of mine, I mean I dream almost every night and forget half of them, but… for some kind of reason I really wanted to know what I dreamed. That fuzzy and warm feeling and also the bitterness it left in my heart, I never felt this way about a dream… or anything in general actually. It had been a first for me.

"Maybe I'll see the same dream again if I fall asleep while reading again?" Silly me, I was way too desperate to know what that dream was about that I even started to believe the book that I was holding in my hand was somehow magic? Yeah right. I read way too many mangas.

I managed to fall asleep while holding on to that book which was harder than I thought. Since the book was so interesting (at least for me) I couldn't find myself getting sleepy in any way. How the heck did I manage to fall asleep while reading THIS seriously? But that night, even though I knew it wasn't going to be the way I hoped for it to go, was a dreamless night after all.

* * *

Damn how I hate this awful song.

I stretched out my hand, trying to get my phone from the night table so that I could finally shut that awful alarm off and I could sleep for just a few more minutes, but as always, Hayden would never grant me that pleasure.

"Get up, breakfast is ready and you need to go to school" He said to be getting my phone and shutting the alarm off for me. I just hid my head under my pillow groaning. I really didn't want to go to school today.

Suddenly it felt extremely cold. My covers were pulled down on me, making me shiver from the change of temperature. I sat up, now hugging my pillow with both my arms and legs, pouting at my brother. But I knew he wouldn't live me alone until he saw me wide awake.

"I'll get up, alright, now get out so I can change," I said at him angrily, but he just frowned and smiled a gentle smile.

"Don't take too long," were his words before shutting the door.

After washing my face, brushing my teeth, doing my hair and changing into my school uniform, I finally went downstairs and sat on the table where Caleb had almost finished his breakfast.

"Mownin' " he said with his mouth full as soon as he saw me coming in.

"Morning" I replied while scratching my head and yawning.

I sat opposite him and started to eat my own breakfast. "Where is Rilay?" I asked as I looked at the empty chair beside me. While Caleb shrugged his shoulders Hayden gave me a reply as he returned from the kitchen drying off his hands with a towel "He said he had some business to take care of and skipped breakfast, seemed pretty important."

_Probably went into some trouble again as always _I thought as I gulped down another bite.

After we finished breakfast, I took my bag, put on my shoes and as soon as Caleb was ready as well, Hayden handed our lunchboxes and headed out for work as we left the house, going the opposite directions. Luckily Caleb's middle school and my highschool were the same direction so I had some company until we had to part our ways.

Finally I reached my destination as well, not really that happy about it. I entered the classroom, stabbing glares looking at my direction. But I've grown used to them I guess, having seen them my whole life. If it hadn't been for my brothers, I probably would have been some gloomy kid with psychological problems.

The moment I sat on my chair I thought struck through my mind. First lesson was math and I had completely forgotten to do my homework. Shit. I just hoped that I would somehow get away with it.

Yeah right as if. 15 minutes later I was standing outside my classroom, behind that stupid door. Luckily I had my book with me, so I took it outside my bag and continued reading it. I laughed at myself for being so stupid. This book was the reason why I forgot to do the homework in the first place, and now I was reading it while I was supposed to reflect on my behavior. Yup, I hate math.

The rest of the lessons went pretty normal though. And finally, FINALLY the bell for lunch break rang, and I headed straight away to the library, sitting once again at the same place I did yesterday... and before yesterday, and before that day and before that... You can't really blame me for spending every day on lunch break here, I mean I have no friends to hang out with, and being surrounded by disgusted looks doesn't help either, so the only thing left is for me to read here about mythology and ancient mysteries to pass some time without getting annoyed by my classmates for teasing me.

"Ummm… excuse me…" a familiar voice called out to me. I raised my head and saw the raven haired girl with big round glasses I saw yesterday after I had that dream. She came closer to me, her steps seemed unsure.

"That book you're reading is it about the history of Ramses I?" the girl asked as she pointed to the book. I simply nodded. The girls face lit up. "I…I've wanted to borrow that book, but someone had already taken it." She said quietly.

"Oh, do you need it for a project or something?"

"No… I just like... reading about ancient history." She replied to my question. I was surprised actually. Someone besides me interested in ancient history? In this SCHOOL?

"You like ancient history?" the shock could be clearly heard through my voice. The raven haired girl nodded with a small smile across her face.

THE FUCK WAS THIS GIRL MY WHOLE LIFE!

* * *

I finally had made my first friend. Her name was Crystal and was from the class next to mine, though I don't remember ever seeing her anywhere. But that was probably because I didn't really pay attention to the people around me. Crystal was just as obsessed with mythology as I was. Her favorite country was also Egypt and we had plenty to talk about.

She also adored Ramses I and was the same opinion as me. He didn't get the attention he deserved. Also, she was the first person beside my family to call me actually beautiful… I stood there eyes and mouth wide open. I couldn't believe my ears.

"_You have a beautiful face and the green in your eyes really compliments your red hair. Plus you have really white and soft skin, which makes you even lovelier."_ She had said with a bright smile. I felt the heat in my face rise. She said so many nice things about me. She really called ME beautiful. But what was even more amazing was how gorgeous SHE was. Those glasses really hid her beauty. And her eyes, damn they were such light blue, they reminded me of diamonds. Beautiful, truly beautiful.

In the end we were blushing at each-others words and just kept laughing. I never knew how nice it felt to have someone you could call a friend. That day started out horribly, but ended so nicely.

Actually another awesome thing happened not long after I made my first friend actually. Something great and super duper FANTASTIC happened just a few days later. All 12th graders were going on a trip in three month, and the place where we were going waaaaaaaas…

EGYPT! Can you fucking believe it. EGYPT, I mean OMG it's fucking EGYPT the country where all those awesome and cool events happened, how can I not be excited. All the other students were like "whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat, nooooooooooooooooooo" idiots, have no clue what awaits them there. It's because it's an "educational" trip. Well, it actually is but WHO FUCKING CARES, I LOVE THAT COUNTRY.

And that wasn't all of it. We were going to visit one of the most famous graves of ancient Egypt. And guess whose grave it is gonna beeeeeee!

"OH. MY. FUCKING. GOD. CAN YOU BELIEVE IT RILAY, RAMSES' GRAVE!" I would say this once every 5 seconds to my brothers.

"Yvette, you know we love you and we know how much you love Egypt but please, please... SHUT UP!" was Rilays reply. Well I can't really blame him, I was going nuts myself.

Crystal and I couldn't wait for the day to come. We talked every single day about it, counting the days like mad. We were so excited, we would scream at each-other just mentioning one of the words: trip, Egypt, Ramses, grave. We were the happiest people on earth. If only I knew what was awaiting me there…

**Sooooooooooooooooo what d'ya think? I know the ending was a bit rushed haha -_-" But if I dragged it too long it would get boring, and I'm trying to speed up thing here so that I can get you guys to the interesting stuff ;)  
Don't forget to review, and please tell me what you think I could do to improve :D**


	3. A Mournful Reunion?

**A/N Yaaaaaay, chapter 3 done xD Dang this week was seriously busy, I had a hard time writing this x.x Btw, I'm gonna try to upload a new chapter every Saturday, but if the week's being way too busy or if I'm sick with this awful illness called writers block, I will try to at least post the new chapter on Sunday. So yeah, pls look forward to it ;)  
In this chapter I gave you a little Ramses x Yvette moment hehehehehehehe :P Pls enjoy :D**

**Idk if it's necessary to write the disclaimer again but here I go anyways: I DO NOT OWN RED RIVER OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS except my OCs of course ;)**

Every single day my smile grew wider and wider as the day I had been waiting for months now came closer with every hour, every minute, every second. Our trip to Egypt was only one week away from us. My heart would always skip a beat as the thoughts crossed my mind.

Even though I had plenty of time to get my stuff ready, I had already packed everything I needed for my trip, though I would add a new item in my luggage every single day since I thought it could be useful in some way but in the end Hayden would always remove it since he was sure, if I kept going on like this, my luggage would explode.

My friendship with Crystal is also growing stronger with each day we spend together. It's been so much fun, talking to her, laughing with her; lunch also tastes so much better in her company. Sure, I still spend my free time in the library at my usual spot, but I'm no longer alone. Sometimes we just sit together leg crossed on the ground, supporting ourselves on each-others back, reading our books. It's those moments I feel most comfortable.

It feels almost surreal. I've been craving for a friend my whole life,

_I've felt lonely…_

… And now that I've finally found someone who accepts me for whom I am, it's just… I don't know I feel so happy I just can't seem to express myself. I don't think I'd ever be able to convince myself with those magical words again that I was alone because I wanted to, because it was my choice.

I want to try my best, I don't want to lose her trust, and I will do my best to be a good friend to her. I hope she thinks the same…

* * *

"Can you believe this, tomorrow we'll be heading to Egypt!" Crystal said half shouting half screaming, hugging the hell out of me, jumping up and down, and as a result we both fell on the ground laughing at each-other. We let go from one another and rolled on our back catching our breath.

We were in my room. Crystal was spending for the third time the night in my house and tomorrow we'd be heading off together. Her luggage was next to mine in the corridor waiting to be carried into our adventure.

We hit the ground pretty hard and made quite some noise. Hayden, Rilay and Caleb slammed the door open, carrying a worried look on their faces. Their stupid expressions when they saw us lying on the floor smiling stupidly were hilarious. We looked at each-other's eyes and started to laugh once again.

"What happened? What was that noise?" Rilay asked, waiting impatiently to hearing an answer. As we looked at Rilay we just continued to laugh even harder. I'm pretty sure they were thinking we hit our heads somewhere and had gone completely nuts, but in the end they were just frowning and went back downstairs telling us to be careful and not destroy the whole room out of excitement.

After an hour or so we had finally calmed down and were now lying on my bed on our stomachs talking about tomorrow's trip. It would most likely be very tiring and we wouldn't be doing anything exciting on the first day of our arrival, but after that…

And once again we were squealing like fangirls when they find out their favorite couple finally became canon.

Well, that's how we spend the whole evening that day. Giggling, laughing, squealing until we finally were so exhausted, we couldn't keep our eyes open any longer. That evening was really fun and exciting, and…

* * *

_"You're finally back…" a calm, deep and husky voice echoed from behind me. I turned around to look at the owner of this sexy voice and saw this blond beauty leaning on a tree arms crossed, his short honey blond hair being gently swayed by a warm breeze. He looked familiar…_

_He was rather tall, at least a good head taller than me, his skin was well tanned and he had broad shoulders and a slim body which was quite muscular. And then my eyes wandered to his eyes, which took my breath away in seconds. Who the hell was this man, and why was I feeling so stupidly attracted to him? I've seen plenty of sexy men in my life, and not one of them made my heart flutter like he did. Was it his eyes that made him so special? _

_"Done watching yet?" he said chuckling sweetly which made me blush a bit. _

_"Who are you?" I actually was planning on answering that question of his by adding a sarcastic touch but in the end something completely different escaped my lips. But as I asked he smiled a sad smile and quickly gave me a response. _

_"You don't need to know who I am, as you're going to forget anyways." I did not understand. Why would I forget his name?_

_Only then did I realize that I was once again standing in the middle of a river. Once again? Was I here before? I started to get confused._

_The handsome male finally moved from his position and stepped inside the river, closing the distance between us. I wanted to take a step back but… then again I did want to touch him as well. _

_As he finally was standing in front of me, he gently grabbed my curly red hair with one of his hands and played with it for a few seconds. Then his hand wandered on my face, as he gently rubbed my cheek and then slowly swaying his thumb over my lips his eyes fixated on them. A few moments later he went back to playing with my hair and then tugged it behind my ear bringing his face closer to mine._

_"You truly are beautiful." he whispered, his eyes looking intensively into mine. Those words coming out from his mouth and those eyes staring at me so passionately made my heart go literally on a marathon. It was beating so fast, I thought for a moment that it finally broke out of my chest. As a result I lost my balance and my knees gave up. I closed my eyes, waiting for me to crash on the bottom of the river, awaiting the pain, but… it never came._

_He was keeping his strong arms around my waist, keeping me straight and preventing me from falling. He was smiling gently but his eyes seemed sad. Why did he always look so sad? And that's when it hit me._

_"A DREAM!" I accidentally said out loud._

_"You finally figured it out. Unfortunately it won't do you any good, you won't remember once you wake up, though I wish you did. Than I could prevent you from coming to me and prevent all the pain that you are going to feel. But most of all, I could prevent US from happening…" _

_You know, it's normal for a woman to cry, to drown in her tears when their heart is broken, but when a man sheds a tear, I cannot imagine the scar that must have been left behind in his heart. I didn't know what to do. I did not know what to do except apologize. He just shook his head and gave me a bittersweet smile._

_"In the end, I am grateful that I met you after all, and I am grateful you loved me back. I'm looking forward to meeting you Yvette…" He placed his lips on my forehead, his kiss burning my skin. My eyes slowly closed as I concentrated on only feeling his soft wet lips._

_"Goodbye."_

* * *

"Yvette, wake up! Wake up, Yvette!" Crystal kept shaking me, and finally I opened my eyes, being greeted by the beautiful and warm sun as well as Crystal's lovely face. However she looked concerned and kind of worried.

"What's wrong?" I said with my sleepy voice as I rubbed my right eye. However I came to notice that after rubbing it, my hand was… wet?

"You scared me Yvette, you suddenly started crying in you sleep, were you having a nightmare?"

"No! Well… I don't know actually. I can't remember what I dreamed about." I said as I tried to recall any part of last night's dream.

"Well, who cares I guess if you're ok. TODAY IS THE DAY YVETTE, we're finally going to EGYPT!" With those words said, I jumped out of my bed, excitement overwhelming me.

"his is gonna be real fun. EGYPT! HERE. WE. COME." I shouted, shooting my hands up in the air. Finally, the adventure was gonna start!

"SHUT UP AND GO BACK TO SLEEP, YOU STILL GOT ANOTHER 2 HOURS!" Rilay shouted from his room. We just giggled and went back to bed, however we certainly did not go back to sleep.

**And that's how chapter 3 ends. In Yvette's dream, Ramses is a lot older than when he meets Yvette for the first time (and I don't mean in a dream) So this version of Ramses is kind of from the future? lol xD Well just wanted to point that out :D I apologize for any mistakes, I hope you can overlook them and enjoy the story xD Don't forget to review, I'm always excited to read what you guys thought of this chapter hehehehehe. **

**A special thanks to my first reviewer** bootskitty328** I was really happy to read it and very glad you liked it so far. I hope you do enjoy this one as well.**


	4. Ancient Egypt ?

**A/N YAAAAAAAAY chapter DONE. Dang this was really difficult to write x.x I had so many exams this week, my brain was suffocated. Hopefully it turned out good and pls enjoy it ;)**

Ancient Egypt ?

The bus ride to the airport was awfully boring. I and Crystal slept the whole road, but once we got out of that bus, we were exploding out of excitement. It was my first time on an airplane, and even though I was super happy and thrilled, I was a bit afraid as well.

As the airplane left the ground I was holding on tight to Crystal shaking a bit. She simply smiled to me and told me to look outside the window. I didn't really want to, but I kinda was forced by her and once I laid my eyes outside, the fears I was having soon disappeared. My heart fluttered from the beautiful and mesmerizing sight, it felt like a dream. Speaking of dreams, last night's dream surely had me emotional. I wonder…

I drowned into my thoughts as I continued watching outside the window. I had my head literally in the clouds. I chuckled at the thought. Crystal just threw me a weird look but let it slip and continued reading the book I lent her a while ago.

* * *

We had finally reached Egypt. My eyes were locked at the sight underneath me. The giants of Egypt left me holding my breath, my heart racing unbelievably fast. Crystal was also crushing me with her weight as she leaned forward to also grasp a look of those outstanding buildings, her heartbeat even with mine.

It wasn't just us getting excited by that gorgeous sight. Everyone was mesmerized from Egypt's beauty, or more like its history's traces. The teachers were yelling at us to keep out mouths shut, but no one listened to them, they were too distracted by the pyramids.

After 4 hours of being stuck in the same position, the plane finally landed and I could stretch my body and get some fresh air at least. Even though I wouldn't want to do anything else but go right now to the pyramids and finally lay my eyes on those magnificent graves, I was way too worn out and a bed sounded pretty good to me.

But first we had to get once again into the bus to reach our destination. In the meantime I tried to get some sleep, even though I wasn't very comfortable, the heat adding to the discomfort. Crystal was being awfully quiet today, but I guess the same went for me. We were just too tired. We should have listened to Rilay, and should have gone to sleep, but oh well.

We finally arrived at out hotel. It wasn't that luxurious but not shabby either. Once we got our luggage from the trunk, the lobby was soon filled with students. The teachers started to handout the keys. Fortunately we could choose our own rooms and with whom we wanted to stay, of course I and Crystal would share a room.

Dragging our heavy luggage upstairs was a bitch. If only they had an elevator. Well after lots of struggling and cursing, I finally got my stuff into our room, which was quite nice. I especially loved the hieroglyphs written on the walls. It made me wonder if there was a story behind them or if they were just random doodles. Most likely the later one, but one can never know.

"Ugh, was it really that bothersome for the owner to build an elevator?" Crystal said panting.

"Well, we still managed to get them here without falling off the stairs, breaking our necks" I said with a grin as I went to help her position the luggage in the right place.

We heard a knock on our door, and snapped out heads back only to see one of our teachers leaning on the door frame.

"We are going to go out and have some fun in the city, do you girls want to stay here or come with us?"

He probably already assumed that we were too tired to actually explore the town and he was right. I was about to drop dead and so was Crystal. We shook our heads in unison and said at the same time "Nah, we'll stay"

We looked at each-other and giggled; our teacher simply stared and smiled gently at us. "Well, we'll be going then." He said as we waved him goodbye. He really liked to look after me, or more like Hayden had forced him to keep an eye on me since they were close friends. He was worried that I would get bullied by my classmates since out hair color had always been a problem in our family and because Rilay wasn't in my high school to protect me. I guess seeing as I finally had a friend to be with relieved him.

After we closed the door, I went to my luggage, opened it and took my pajamas out and so did Crystal. After changing into them we jumped on our beds and looked at each-other smiling widely one last time before we closed our eyes and let sleep take over us. Tomorrow one of my dreams would finally come true.

* * *

Sunrays were peaking through the curtains, slowly brightening the room, the temperature rising with it. At the beginning the light and warmness felt pleasant, but it soon started to bother me. I put my pillow above my head trying to block the light, but with the temperature rising I felt way too uncomfortable. In the end I had no choice but to wake up and start my day.

I looked right and left, the information finally kicking into my brain making me realize I was finally in Egypt. My smile grew wider every second. I kicked my blanket and stood up almost instantly. I went to the bathroom, watched my face, brushed my teeth and combed my hair (as good as I could).

As I walked outside the bathroom, I stared at Crystal who was still sound asleep. How did that girl manage to sleep in this heat? I was already sweating. I looked at the clock on my right, realizing that it was time to wake up and the teachers would most likely start to knock on our rooms to make sure we were awake.

I went to Crystal's bed and started shaking her. "Crystal, hey Crys, wake up, we need to get ready" but she just groaned and turned her back to me.

"Crystal, you know we're going to the pyramids today right?" I whispered into her ear and with those words said Crystals eyes swung open and she almost jumped off her bed. She rushed to the bathroom, washed her face, brushed her teeth, fixed her hair, and with sparkle in her eyes she was standing in front of me, making me feel her excitement as well. We both were about to jump from the roof out of happiness. This was our long awaited trip, it was our everyday topic and we finally were here.

Once again we found ourselves fangirling and jumping like mad. This country really got me bad.

The awaited knock finally came. We opened the door, to find my homeroom teacher with his index finger placed on his lips. "Shshshshshs, we're not the only ones in this hotel girls, you need to keep it down, people are still sleeping."

We immediately shut our mouth and nodded, though we couldn't help the grin form on our lips.

"Get ready and be down at exactly 45 minutes for breakfast, then we will head to our first pyramid." He informed us and went to the next room to tell the same thing.

We shut the door and immediately went to our luggage to choose some clothes. I chose peach colored chiffon pants and a loose white top which I tugged loosely into my pants. I styled by curly and messy red hair into two big ponytails and brushed my bangs into one side. I also took a very thin and loose white cardigan. Even though it would be extremely hot, if I would let my skin exposed to the sun, not only would I feel hotter but my skin would also burn, especially since I'm very pale.

Crystal chose similar clothes to mine. We really did not want to get sick in this trip. We also took our floppy hats and sunglasses.

I put on my converse shoes took also my backpack, which I filled with some snacks and water, and then headed downstairs together with Crystal. The dining room was pretty empty, so it was easy for us to find a free table. I took some bread and jam and a glass of warm milk while Crystal just wanted some bread and nutella instead. The room started to slowly get noisier as more and more students entered the room.

25 Minutes later the room was full. 5 of the "most popular" girls in our school finally joined us and with their entrance they already started to cause trouble. They stood in front of us and the head of this group, Melissa, opened her mouth, bullshit coming out. "Since we are superior to you, you have to get up from this table. It's ours now." Ugh, she sounded so dumb and her voice was so freaking annoying I seriously wanted to punch her.

Instead I took a good look at the bimbo and realized the improper clothing she was wearing. High heels? Seriously? I stood up and winked at Crystal, letting her know that there was no reason for her to move. I simply went to the teachers and pointed out her improper attire. With that I caused the five quite some trouble, and they had to miss breakfast to get changed into better clothes. The funny thing is that the bimbo had taken with her only high heels and miniskirts, mini dresses, short shorts and other useless stuff. Her "friends" had to lend her some clothes, and man, without those revealing clothes she was just a fugly bitch.

After 30 minutes we were all inside the bus waiting for it to finally start and take us to the pyramids. We had a few pyramids to visit this week but luckily Ramses I grave was the first on our list. I was really thrilled to see it. He was after all my favorite.

The bus finally started making my heart jump out of my mouth, making it race faster and faster as we got closer to our destination. Usually I would sleep through the ride, but this one was a bit more interesting. We passed the river Nile which was awfully beautiful. Our teachers said that later that day we would stop by and have a "picnic" at the bank of the river. There were a lot of things to look forward today.

The bus finally stopped, and so did my heart. "Crystal, I think I can't breathe" I said gripping her sleeve. She simply laughed at me, which made me smile. We shoved each-other from the bus' entrance almost tripping and falling on the ground. "Don't push" the teachers called out.

And there it was, standing in all its glory, Ramses I grave. The magnificent sight of the gigantic building left me frozen in one place. If Crystal hadn't pulled me by my arm I would have most likely gotten separated from the others and would have been standing in the same position for hours.

Dang, it was even more beautiful than I had imagined. I listened closely and with enthusiasm to our guide, which explained each of the room's purpose. Most were just prisons for the slaves, since the Egyptians believed that the afterlife existed and that once the pharaohs would reanimate, they would need their servants and slaves to serve them once again.

We finally reached to the main room where Ramses I sarcophagus was placed.

For some kind of reason though I wasn't that interested in the sarcophagus, which was quite weird. Instead my attention was fixated on a wall-like door. Without thinking the words already slipped through my mouth "Excuse me, what was that room used for?"

The guide was a bit surprised. "How did you know there was a room there? To most people it looks just like another wall." The guide asked me. Honestly, I did not know how I knew, but I did. "I just felt like there was a room behind there" I answered.

The guide smiled. "To be honest, we still aren't sure what behind that door is. We tried a lot of methods to open that door but without success. It looks like there is kind of key and we're still currently searching for it. An item of high value must be behind that room to be so finely secured."

"Mind if I take a closer look?" once again my mouth worked before I could even think. The guide chuckled "Go ahead, but please be careful" she replied.

My classmates and teachers were looking at me weirdly and I really couldn't blame them. I was acting petty strange. I went to the "door", and looked at the hieroglyph written on it. "What does this mean?"

"Fire shall turn your bones to ashes if its peace is to be disturbed"

I repeated the same words under my breath "Fire shall turn your bones to ashes if _**its**_ peace is to be disturbed" My hand reached for the wall as I gently brushed my fingers on the carved warning. I suddenly felt the tips of my fingers burn, as if I had touched the plate of a stove. I quickly removed my hand from the door hissing in pain.

"What's wrong?" asked Crystal which I had just noticed was standing behind me. "I burned myself" I answered her question. She looked at me weirdly, her eyes clearly asking me where. I simply looked at the wall, answering with my eyes as well. She touched the wall but nothing happened. "You sure about that?"

No I was not. I was afraid to touch it again. So I let it be. "Must have imagined it" I answered with a fake smile, hoping for her not to notice.

"Ahem" I turned my head to see the guide smiling gently at us. "If I may continue…" I simply blushed and went back to the others, stabbing looks being thrown at me. The hell was wrong with me? Crystal patted my pack and smiled brightly. At least I was not alone.

After a few hours we were finished with almost all the rooms the pyramid owned. Some were still a mystery but the one that still lingered in my mind was that one room. It was kind of frightening. The hieroglyphs had said something about being burned, and I really did get burned. The bruises on my fingertips were the evidence for that, but I of course hid it. I was worried though. I only hoped it wasn't some kind of curse.

* * *

We were having now lunch at the bank of the river. The water was gorgeous. The sunrays that fell onto the river made the surface sparkle, appearing as if some kind of magic was behind this mesmerizing sight. Everyone was chatting cheerfully and eating happily. And so were I and Crystal.

We talked and talked and talked, I think we even forgot how to breathe. The exploring of Ramses I grave had been so interesting and fun. Even though that room kept picking on my mind, I did not wanna talk about it. I did not want to creep Crystal out, even though she was dying to know what was behind it.

Suddenly one of the teachers called Crystal out. I looked at her with a questioning look, but she simply shrugged. "Stay here, I'll be back in a sec" she said to me and I nodded. I saw her run to the teacher, her long raven hair jumping with every step.

_Yvette_

I turned my head. I could have sworn someone called me.

_Yvette, come…_

There, again.

_Come here Yvette. I need you. Come with me._

I turned my head to the river. Who was calling me? I rose to my feet and slowly started to get closer to the crystal clear water.

_Yes, come closer._

I suddenly felt myself falling into a trance; I had no control over my body anymore.

_That's right. You need to get deeper into the water._

I simply followed the voice.

"YVETTE" Daniel, the friend of my brother suddenly called me out. I finally snapped out of it and realized where I was standing, but it was too late. Two hands came out of the river and pulled me down.

I started fighting, frightened of what was happening. I kicked and punched but I still was being dragged deeper into the river. How the fuck was this river so deep? I was just standing on it.

_Don't fight._

But I had to fight. I realized that the hand were gripping only on my pants, so I just slipped away from them, leaving myself only with the log white loose top.

_NO!_

The hands disappeared and I was stuck in the middle of nowhere. My hair was dancing in the water, sometimes getting into my way and hindering me to find some sort of escape. There was water underneath and above me. I needed to do something or I would run out of breath. I tried to swim on the surface, but couldn't get closer.

My lungs were already burning and aching for air. I realized that on the opposite direction, light seemed to beam through, so I turned upside down and started to swim to where the bottom was supposed to be. I was successful as I finally reached the surface, filling my lungs once again with sweet air.

I was gripping tightly to the ground grasping for air as I tried to pull my body outside the water at the same time. What I had not realized was the knife that was placed right beneath my chin.

"_Who are you?" _ I head a deep, raspy voice. I forced myself to open my eyes only to be greeted by the blinding sun. It took me a while for my eyes to adjust to my surroundings and I finally realized that in front of me was standing a strange yet very attractive men.

"_Who. Are. You." _The man repeated but I could not understand a word. It was a foreign language. I would have liked to pay more attention to my surrounding and=d the man in front of me, but I was so exhausted that I barely could keep myself on the surface. I felt my strength escape and I started to slip into the water once again.

In the end I simply fainted, my vision fading to black.

* * *

"WHAT WENT WRONG?" an angry voice shouted through the almost empty and dark room.

"I… I…I'm s…sorry" another voice echoed through.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?"

"I beg your forgiveness" the man was kneeling before the shadow in front of him tears wetting the ground. The shadow showed no mercy, with a simple sword swing the man's head fell on the ground, blood mixing with the tears on the ground, giving the plain room some color.

"After all that trouble this happens…" another voice filled the room.

"We have to find her quick, without her we can not start…"

**Hehehe, finally the adventure's gonna start :3 Poor guy, had to die so young :/ Oh well, sacrifices are necessary I guess :P But yeah, hopefully this chappie turned out good. Pls review and tell me what you thought of this. The next chappie will have a very special persons POV ;) Pls look forward to it 3 **


	5. The Crimson Beauty

**A/N: Omg yay I finished this chapter sooooo much earlier than I thought. It was so much fun to write XD I hope you also enjoy reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it xD **

The Crimson Beauty

**Ramses POV**

These past 3 years, life has been relatively peaceful. After the several events that had happened due to the psychotic former empress of the Hittite Empire, Yuri was finally hitting it off with Kail wasting no time filling their palace with little versions of themselves, which… I totally despised. Not only am I pissed of Kail having such a GREAT time with Ishtar, but also because there is no sign of war whatsoever to be seen any time soon. How am I to show my abilities as the new ruler of the 19th Dynasty when there is nothing to fight over to gain glory for?

It had been quite easy to overthrow the former pharaoh from his throne, considering his inability to rule. Royalty was always pampered, and such failures would occur from time to time. I would never fight for someone who I know would bring Egypt to fall. I had to take matters into my hands and so I finally gained the thrown that I knew was always meant for me.

And also, like this I have now quite something to brag about when I'll meet Yuri. Unlike Kail though, despite the uncountable concubines that wander inside the palace, I'm not planning on leaving an heir… yet. Despite the fact that Yuri's heart is occupied by the Hittite king for now, she can always have a change of heart. I won't give up that easily on making a goddess into my queen.

A grin slipped through my lips as the thoughts crossed my mind. Of course I tried to fight it from growing any wider but considering that they'd be visiting Egypt in a week for "political matters" didn't really help making it disappear. If anything, it had the opposite effect.

"I see you are indulging yourself with the most perverted thoughts, brother. Is becoming the ruler of Egypt going over your head and clouding you thoughts of the more important things so soon?" An elegant and tall figure appeared in front of me, my smile disappearing as soon as I caught sight of her. Golden eyes, matching with my right orb, looked at me mischievously.

"By no means sister, I was only thinking of how to get your friend from the Hittites become your new sister and possibly the mother of your nephews and nieces." Nefert couldn't help but laugh at my response it seems, though it was no joke.

"I hear that King Mursili and Ishtar are coming to visit Egypt in 4 days for your coronation ceremony?" She seemed thrilled by the thought. Since the death of that man called Rusafa she was always in low spirit, and couldn't bring herself to come to the Hittite Empire with me when I paid them a visit. Meeting Yuri would surely do her good.

"Indeed they are. It is an honor to have Hittites war Goddess bless me with her presence." A grin slipped from me once again making Nefert frown. She knew that when I had that kind of smile on me nothing good came out of my thoughts. And she was right most of the time, this one being no exception.

I had to make Yuri mine, and there was no way I was going to back down, not now that I'm gonna make Egypt bloom in all its glory, and for that not only do I need the perfect queen, but also the perfect wife who will soothe me through harsh times and she no doubt fills all my expectations. I could not miss any chances.

"Please don't cause any trouble. You aren't just a general any longer. You actions will have effect on our people, you can't be looked down upon. You can be thrown off the throne just as easy as you climbed it."

Unfortunately my sister was right. I was walking on a rocky path and have to make myself steady before I can take any risky action, not that making Yuri mine is that risky, but it could cause unwanted war with the Hittites, and that would not be a wise choice. The alliance I created with the Hittite Empire for now is a great strength to Egypt, especially since our folk are still adjusting to the new leadership. Having someone without royal blood climb the throne is difficult for the people to accept. I still have to prove myself worthy to the gods. Only after the ceremony I will have a tighter grip on my current position and there's no way I was letting it go any time soon.

"Well then, I'll be heading back to our sisters. They don't know I came to visit you, after all they are dying to see your stupid face again after you were gone for so long with the Hittites doing "business"… Though insulting you now might actually cost my head" She giggled at her words. The rules in Egypt are strict and were laid since ancient times, but I will not let any harm come to my family, and I'll make sure I won't be the reason for any of their pain.

"Hey, that alliance between Egypt and them wasn't made out of illusions and dreams. I worked my butt off to get their agreement. It's a good thing I had bonds with them. Having them on our side now that they're on their peak of…"

"Yeah ,yeah" She cut me off as she left my room just as fast as she had entered it waving me goodbye with that stupid laugh of hers. Ugh, I hate it when people interrupt me, but she may be forgiven… I guess.

* * *

It was noon now and I was wandering around the palace. To tell the truth, it was quite boring. Sometimes my sister's presence would be pleasing. At least then I'd be arguing with them like always. After all everything is better than nothing, even if it is being annoyed to death by the people I love.

Suddenly one of the concubines approached me. It wasn't that uncommon for them to come up front me and start flirting and I wouldn't mind if their attempt to turn me on wasn't so lousy and annoying. I would love to shoo them away but unfortunately they were gifts, and any refusal of presents would make it seem bad especially since once again I'm not royalty yet. And honestly, they are sometimes a good relief when I'm sexually frustrated, after all Yuri will definitely not come up to me and help me with my little needs. But I never really got a chance to use them since they'd foul my mood rather than excite me. It takes more than a pretty face to get me on.

"My king would you like me to serve you some grapes. I'll make sure to make you feel as good as I can."

One thing was for sure, none of them was queen quality and despite their striving there was no way I was letting any of them get near the thrown. They were already close enough. After the ceremony is over I will throw them into some place to live as far away from my palace and only keep the useful ones close if there are any. They'd still be my concubines but they surely would not get a glimpse of me.

I just brushed the female off of me and went to ignoring her. She was not worth my time. I had busier thoughts occupying my brain, but it seemed like she was not giving up which was getting on my nerves. Was she just too dumb to understand that I did not want her near me or did her life mean that little to her.

"Don't follow me" I said coldly to the blond and walked away, yet she still followed me. Stubborn bitch. Not only that, but the number of brainless concubines started to increase. Were they plotting on pining me to bed tonight? I heard some rumors that the concubines were getting tired of me not paying them any attention. To think they would work together in order to get it with me. I guess an escape would be appropriate right now.

I turned on the corner and quickly hid myself behind one of the huge poles which supported the palace. They quickly ran after me as they lost sight and started calling out. I slowly slid around the pole as I tried to keep myself out of their sight. Good thing they never left each-other and stayed in one big group making it easier for me to keep myself hidden. That just showed how much thought they'd put in that silly plan of theirs. Every normal human being with a bit of intelligence would split up to search for their target.

As soon as I was now on the opposite side of the pole I ran quietly back to the passage I was originally walking in before this "attack". I climbed on one of the windows and jumped outside in the garden. Seems like today wasn't gonna be that boring after all.

They seemed to have noticed me running back since I saw one of them call the others from the window I had jumped from. But I was too fast and they too slow leaving a huge gap between us. There was no way they could catch up with me if I didn't stop.

And with that it seemed that they already gave up on the chase. Probably thinking I would return soon enough, which was true but I wasn't going to make it that easy for them.

I went to get my horse and get away from the palace for a while. Today was quite hot so cooling off myself by the banks of the great river Nile would do me good. I quickly hopped on Junah as the guards greeted me with a bow and rode off. It would take me a while to arrive to the river Nile, or better to say to abandoned part. I did not want people around me while I relaxed.

* * *

I tied Junah on one of the palms close to the river banks, giving her a few strokes, brushing her black hair. She gave me a little whinny, probably telling me that she was enjoying my strokes, which made me smile.

I gave her a few last pats as she started to eat the grass around herself before I turned my attention the gorgeous river in front of me. The water was sparking under the dazzling sunrays making it appear as If it was a precious gem… which it actually is. The Nile gave Egypt life, it's what makes Egypt to the astonishing country that it is. Without it, none of the people here could have survived.

I kneeled on the rocky bank and took off my head cloth as well as my dagger and laid them next to me as I leaned forward to soak my hands in the water.

"Blood?"

I quickly rose on my feet as I eyed the water which was slowly turning in a deeper red. Suddenly a hand came out o the water, another quickly following the first pulling out a young maiden. It wasn't blood what had colored the river red, but the crimson hair of the young woman that suddenly appeared. She was breathing hard gripping the ground as tight as possible with those small delicate fingers of hers.

She seemed to be quite a beauty, though I could not see her face since her hair was hiding it. However, despite that she didn't look like a threat I could not let my guard down. Huh, now that I remember correctly, I think this was the place where Yuri gave me her surprise attack. I can't underestimate her even if she looks weak; Yuri showed me that very well.

I quickly took my dagger from the ground and slid it out of its scabbard. Soon the peak of the dagger was placed under her chin followed by my question.

"Who are you?" My tone was cold and demanding.

She looked up as she finally revealed her face her eyes fluttering open. She blinked a few times, probably adjusting to the brightness, her emerald eyes finally focusing on me. Such a beautiful green.

She continued to breathe heavily as her tired eyes continued to focus on me. I repeated my question once again to her "Who. Are. You?" but she did not answer. She was shaking, but I was sure it was not out of fear. She hardly seemed to notice in what danger she was.

Her eyes started to close once more, the hands that had been gripping so desperately releasing the ground, her thin and elegant body falling into the water just as quickly as she rose out of it. I quickly grabbed her arm, preventing her from diving into the river. She had passed out.

If it had been the me before the encounter with Yuri, I'd probably let her drown right there and wouldn't have given a shit, but… this one could be quite interesting.

I gently pulled her out of the water, held her in my arms and placed her on a spot where there was some grass lying around. Now that she was out of the river, I could see her better. That red hair of hers was really something. I'd never seen in my entire life a color like that on a person. Maybe it was colored by wine or by somebody else's blood, since she didn't seem hurt? Though the color would have washed away considering she was underwater. Which leads me to the question, what was she doing there? But I'd be sure to ask her when she woke up, for now she needed to recover. She wasn't looking very well.

Her skin was very pale, much paler than mine actually. I could compare it to Yuri's but she's got a more yellowish tone while her skin has a more ghostly feeling. I touched her face and realized how smooth and soft her skin was. But it also was very cold. I needed to get her to see a doctor, her lips were looking kind of purple-bluish.

Another thing I noticed about her were those strange clothes. The dress she was wearing didn't look that out of place but what was underneath which could easily be seen through the clothing and also her footwear…

Some kind of spongy and squishy material was covering her breasts, and the things on her feet looked very weird. If I wanted to bring her back to the palace she would attract too much attention. I had to remove the weird things from her feet, and also the things on her breasts. I rose the wet cloth, revealing her almost naked body.

"How do I remove this thing?" I asked myself as I scratched my head. I didn't think much longer and simply took my dagger and cut the string that held her from behind and the ones on her shoulder. What a strange material.

Now that that strange thing was removed, and with her dress up, I had a very good look at her graceful body. It was well formed and elegant, but it looked also very delicate. I almost thought that she would break if not handled carefully. I kept scanning her small but well formed breasts with the pink…

I quickly pulled down the white cloth and turned my attention to her feet. Now wasn't the time for inappropriate thoughts. The things on her feet were easy to remove. I just needed to pull hem and the slipped out of her feet.

At least now her clothes looked more like she was from around here. Now I needed to think of a way how to hide the second problem, which was her hair. I'd bet that no one would have noticed her weird clothes anyways with those locks on her head.

They were tied in pigtails which were huge if you ask me. It probably was because her hair was curly and thick.

I could probably cover her hair with my head cloth if only it wasn't so big and long. It reached up to her butt. I had no choice but to cut it down. I removed the elastics from her hair, her locks now scattered all over the ground. I gently lifted her back from the ground and embraced her as I stroked her hair into place. It was a complete mess.

I didn't want to cut it completely short since it would ruin her beauty, but at least half of it had to get cut down, or even a bit more. I took one of the elastics and tied it up to the part where I wanted to cut her hair. Once tied, I took once again my dagger in my hands and cut the hair just a bit above the elastic. I then took the other elastic that was left and tied her hair into a low ponytail.

With my head cloth hiding her fiery hair she looked simply like one of the Hittites, just a bit paler than the normal people… well a lot paler, but it didn't matter that much. I placed her back on the grass, took the spongy thing and the weird footwear from the ground and stuffed it inside a bag that was tied on the side of Junah. As for the remained cut hair, I braided them and also placed it with the other stuff in the bag. I felt like it would be a waste to throw it away.

I lifted the young girl and tried to place her in the best position possible on the horse so that she would not fall off while riding. I untied Junah from the palm and quickly hoped on her, the girl lying right in front of me.

"Seems like I'm returning home sooner than I though. My concubines will be pleased" I said sarcastically as I finally rode off. I think my days are gonna be very interesting with the red haired beauty by my side.

I laughed to myself as I gave the horse the signal to get going. I could not wait for the crimson maiden to wake up. Seems like I'll be adding a new member to my harem.

**Hahahahaha XD pervy Ramses XD I might actually turn this fic M. Since I've never written anything beyond a kiss I'm a bit nervous to write more than that, but considering that red river was also a bit smutty I might try to write something like dat :3 Hehehehe / **

**Hope you liked this chappie and please review **


	6. Somewhere Unknown

**A/N: I know this upload was really early xD But I just had to finish it today, my fingers just could not stop writing :P So yeah... I also changed the summary a bit. I removed "the daughter of the Nile" and put Bastet instead. If only I had known about this goddess earlier x.x She fits Yvette perfectly. You have yet to see another part of her ;) I have great plans for my girl :3 Enjoy the chappie xD **

Somewhere Unknown

"Have you found her yet?" a wrathful voice echoed through the dark and almost empty room.

"I am very sorry my lord, but the girl is nowhere to be found…" A soothing yet frightened voice answered to the man hidden in the shadows. She tried to remain still, to hide her fear from the man in order to not anger him even further and not to become his pray.

"She couldn't have died in the river of time… I need her here ALIVE. After all those years of searching, only for her to die inside the nothingness. This is RIDICULOUS." The anger in him started to boil even further, and it was obvious that his eyes were thirsty for blood. The female figure stood up, slowly taking a step back.

"I'm very sorry sire. My brother made a mistake and…"

"A MISTAKE!?" The tip of a sword was now placed in front of her chin, eyes seemingly glowing red. Was she hallucinating? Was fear playing games with her mind.

"**She **was the ONLY one. A rarity amongst rarities. That **mistake** ruined EVERYTHING!"

"I…I'm sorry s…sire. P… please… please spare my life." Her hand were clenched together, crushing one another. Tears ruining the young maiden's makeup, her cheeks stained with black lines. Was she going to die just like that? In such a miserable state? Without anyone neither knowing nor mourning for her?

"Now, now won't you calm down?" Another lustful voice echoed through, stopping the male to thrust his blade into the female's chest. Her feet had already become jelly, her balance long lost, mouth open seemingly forming words of plea but they were completely muted.

"The poor child is completely devastated. Put that sword back to where it belongs and take a breath. The girl is not dead." The other female started stroking the wet cheek of the terrified girl.

"What do you mean she's not dead?"

"I found traces of red hair along the riverbanks. I doubt there is anyone else with that bloody hair color in Egypt except her. It is to be sure that she arrived safely, but what we don't know is her location and **who** might have taken her."

The man put his sword back into his scabbard, and eyed the naughty female. He took the red hair strings from her hand once she laid them in front of his eyes. An evil smile bloomed on the man's face.

"Seems like you've still got some use woman…"

* * *

"_Woah, the hair is so red_" a whisper could be heard.

"_I agree, this can't be her real hair color. It's like someone poured a bowl full of fresh blood over her head."_ Another whisper followed the first.

"_Not only that, but her skin is also awfully white. And it's so smooth. I guess that's what people call porcelain skin."_ A third whisper was added.

"_I seriously wonder where our brother fished her. She looks out of this world."_ And finally the fourth sister joined the quiet conversation.

Suddenly a moan escaped the crimson beauty, eyes desperately trying to unlock. Finally her eyelids flew open, only to be shut once more. She repeated this process several times until her eyes finally adjusted to the brightness and her surrounding were no more a blur.

"_She finally woke up!"_ Nefert almost screamed at the sudden realization.

"_Go, go, go get Ramses, tell him the girl woke up."_ Ebe told the sister that was standing besides her, Harere, pushing her almost with fists out of the room as she could not tear her eyes from the redhead. Even though she seemed to want to stay, she still obeyed and ran off to get her brother as fast as possible.

"_Look at her eyes, look at her eyes. They look like emeralds. __**Who is this girl**__?_" Miu, the third youngest sister added to the conversation almost shaking with excitement.

In the meantime Yvette had only been staring at the young women in the room talking with enthusiasm about something. Even though she had no idea what they were talking, since the language they were speaking was foreign to her, she kind of guessed that their topic was most likely her. The way they were looking at her and pointing at her made it kind of obvious.

She looked around the room and was amazed by its design. The room was supported by huge pillars which were engraved with uncountable hieroglyphs from bottom to top and not only them. The walls, the ceiling, covered with them. She even recognized the sun god Ra painted in the middle of the roof.

The bed she was laying, even though a little bit hard for her taste, was still very comfortable and soft. Perfect for her aching bones, however, as she looked down her sheets she quickly realized that except for that blanket nothing else was covering her body. Not even her private parts.

She grabbed the blanket and brought it up her neck, her hands refusing to let go of it anytime soon, especially now that a male figure entered the room.

"_How is she? Have you already spoken with her?"_ The voice sounded by no means worried, but rather demanding and cold.

"_Oh brother, where the hell did you find this girl? I always knew you were striving to become a god, but to go as far as to kidnap a goddess…"_

Ramses simply rolled his eyes and ignored Nefert's comment as he came closer to where Yvette was lying with covers up her chin. With his arms crossed, he simply stood in front of her for a few seconds, amused by her embarrassment. Was it because she was naked underneath? Not that it mattered, he had already seen everything.

"_Who are you?"_ He started questioning her, a boring look resting on his features. But Yvette remained silent with a puzzling look. Did he not know that she could not speak their language? And also what's with the strange clothes. The girls around her were proudly revealing their breasts even though a man was clearly in the room. Did they have no shame? And what's with the guy? Is this supposed to be some kind of ancient Egypt cosplay? Or maybe… Did she end up in some kind of Egyptian tribe no one knows about that still live like the ones millennia ago? That's ridiculous. How did she even end up here? The only thing she remembered before passing out was…

"Oh my god, THAT HAND" she had shouted as she sat up on the bed, hands still gripping the blanked trying to cover her front.

This time it was Ramses' turn to be confused. Seems like he would have to wait to get his answers because firstly he needed a priest or priestess to cast the Babel spell.

"_She does not understand us brother. We need to find a priest, but aren't only wind priests able to cast the Babel spell?" _Harere, the youngest of the sisters finally spoke after being silent for so long. Ramses nodded at his little sister and turned his attention to Nefert as she spoke.

"_The only priests in Egypt are only water and earth priests though. It will take days to contact someone of the outside and a few more days for someone to arrive."_

"_That is true, but if I'm not mistaken King Mursilli is a wind priest himself and will arrive in 2 days. We'll just have to try and somehow communicate with her until their arrival."_

In the meantime Yvette was starting to panic about what had happened the day before… or what she thought was the day before. Had it only been just a dream? It must have been a dream. A hand grabbing her out of nowhere? That's stupid. She must have accidentally fallen into the river and hit her head. These people probably rescued her from drowning.

Ramses' attention was once again on the fire head. Her expressions were changing every 5 seconds which made him chuckle. He really was wondering what was running through her pretty little head. He grabbed her chin, emerald eyes now focused on him, confusion mirrored in them. When they first met he had only had a brief moment to take a good look at those beautiful orbs before she had fainted.

"_Should we leave you two alone?"_ Ebe said jokingly to his brother, however Ramses did nod to her question and made a shoo motion with his hand to make them understand he wanted them out.

The sisters giggled at each other and slowly started to leave the room.

"_She just woke up after 2 days of sleeping like the dead, don't do anything too inappropriate with her._ " Nefert said just before she left the room.

"_Try to keep you hormones to yourself brother_" said Miu before she closed the door behind them.

Now it was only Yvette and Ramses in that room all alone. She was starting to get nervous. Those beautiful and strange eyes were looking at her so intensively, as if he was able to read everything what was going on inside her mind. The fact that she was naked did not help the situation either.

"Um… Yvette!" she suddenly said to break the silent between them and hopefully get out of this hypnotizing state. Ramses looked confused, his eyes though refusing to leave hers. What was even more stupid was that she herself could not avert her eyes from his. One golden and the other sepia, who could possibly be able to tear himself from looking at such majestic eyes.

Her heart started to beat faster and faster. She really needed to get herself out of this position and also get some clothes on. The male in front of her was slowly making her mind go completely blank.

"Y…Yvette. My. Name. Is. Yvette." She said once again her hand resting on her chest.

"_Yvette?"_ Ramses simply repeated her words trying to figure out what she was trying to say. Yvette nodded at her name.

"Yvette" she said once again trying her best to keep herself covered with one hand, her other patting her chest several times as she said her own name.

Ramses finally understood what the redhead was trying to say. It was most likely her name. Well, one of his questions got answered after all. "Yvette." He repeated her name. It was a bit strange but it rolled nicely on his tongue.

Dang, his voice was fucking sexy. And him saying her name… What was this guy, a pheromone bomb?

Yvette nodded again, her rosy cheeks colored in a deeper red. This didn't help the situation at ALL.

"_Ramses_" now it was his turn to introduce himself. Wait what? Did he just say Ramses?

He realized her confused look and repeated his name, this time slower. "_Ramesses". _His hand now also resting on his broad and muscular chest.

"Ramses" Yvette repeated, showing him that she understood. She smiled at him though her cheeks were on fire. The situation did not change at all. It was still embarrassing as fuck. She seriously needed some clothes.

Ramses of course had not missed the redness on her cheeks. It was easy to determine since her skin was as white as the petals of a lotus flower. This girl didn't seem that bad. At least he did realize that she did not want to get in his pants… well in this case his wrap-round skirt.

However, for his taste she seemed too petite. Or was it just because they were strangers she was behaving? He wanted to find out. He was just going to tease the crimson beauty a little bit. If she did not have the power to fight, he'd just stop before he'd go too far. Her being naked was also very convenient.

Yvette was suddenly pushed down. What did just happen? She did not like the look in his eyes nor the wicked smile that curved on his lips. It was not hunger she detected inside those orbs, but curiosity. What was he so curious about? Did he want to know what sex was like? Nah, Yvette was 120% sure this guy was NO WAY IN HELL a virgin. Did he simply want to try and fuck a redhead? Once again the curiosity in his eyes was too large for such a simple reason. Did he want to try out her patient?

Yvette's cheeks were no longer blushing, her nervous state long gone. Her eyes were hard and angry, pissed at the blonde's action. Was he really trying to mess with her? And she thought they could be friends.

The change in her look on her face after he pinned her on the bed amused Ramses. There was no hint of the weak and delicate young woman he had been "talking" to a few minutes ago. His curiosity grew. What would she do if he went a little further? That wicked smile of his simply grew wider, curiosity and lust now starting to mix together.

A finger slowly ran through her soft and rosy lips, his other hand keeping both of her hands pined above her head.

Yvette's heart rate was rising, anger, embarrassment and even a hint of lust making every beat every second a bit faster. That fucking bastard.

He actually liked her angered look. Those emerald eyes were burning with hellish fire. He closed the distance between their faces, lips only inches away from one another. He could feel her sweet breath on his face as attempted to kiss her but she had quickly turned her head on the side, having his kiss placed on her cheek instead.

Yvette had been struggling to get her hands free from him this whole time, but his grip was too strong and she was getting tired. She kept trying to kick him as well but he had put his legs on her own, reducing their movement. She was getting desperate. She was NOT going to let HIM take her virginity like that.

Of course Ramses had no intention of going all the way with her… well not at this moment. Just a little teasing. However, he was getting turned on by her struggling.

She let a squeal of frustration out as she realized there was no way of getting herself released.

"Let me FUCKING GO" she yelled even though she knew he would not understand. Suddenly a loud noise could be heard throughout the entire room. Ramses' eyes went wide open as he looked at the female in front of him.

Yvette's arms and legs were now free as the handsome man had backed off only to laugh his butt of at Yvette's growling stomach.

"_That was such a mood killer haha_" he said to himself as he kept holding his stomach from the outburst of laughter. Even more pissed at him Yvette used the time where Ramses had his back turned on her and wrapped the sheets around herself, stickling the edge of the blanked on the side of her chest.

Furious at the perverted man she called out his name "RAMSES" As soon as he turned his face to the redhead he was greeted by a very painful punch. She might not be the strongest, but she surely had some bony knuckles, and dang that punch hurrrt.

"_I guess I deserved that_" he said to himself as he smiled an innocent smile at Yvette, holding his red cheek with his hand. However Yvette still kept her guard up if he would try to make another stupid attempt to fuck her. Thank god that she was so fucking hungry or else she wouldn't have known what to do if this shit went too far.

"_Wait here_" He said to Yvette trying to make her with hand motions understand that she should not leave. Yvette did understand even though she wanted to escape. However, without clothes and being this hungry made her too weak and she realized that she had lost too much energy fighting that idiot. How dare he share the same name as her favorite pharaoh. That fucking blond. He did not deserve that name at all.

It was not long before he returned, a few other girls following him. They were not the females she had seen when she had woken up, they looked rather like… servants? They were carrying trays loaded with food.

Yvette gulped at the sight of the delicious food that was being carried her way.

"_Eat_" The eyes of the animal she had encountered a few moments ago were long lost. She looked at the man and then at the food. Ramses simply nodded and gave her the kindest smile she had ever seen on this man's face.

She did not have to be told twice. But it seemed like she was not going to eat alone. Ramses sat down beside her and started to eat some of the food as well.

Once again Yvette started to think of where she was. Her teachers and Crystal must be worried. She needed to return. But first of all she needed to know where she was. At least she was still in Egypt. This place seemed too strange though. It felt like she had gone to the past…

Past? Could she have time traveled? Impossible. She really read too many manga's and books and watched way too many movies. Time travel… As if that were even possible.

**The end of chapter 6 xD There isn't really that much hotness going on on this chaper even though it had quite some potential, but since Ramses and Yvette only just met, going right to the steamy part would be too rushed. They need some time hehe ;) Also next chapter Yuri and Kail will finally arrive in the story yaaaay. Pls look forward to next Saturday :D A lot of stuff will be revealed :3 **

**Also don't forget to review ;) **


	7. WHAT IS GOING ON!

**A/N: I'm really sorry if this chapter sucks but I've been having such a BAD writers block and I have no clue how I managed to get this chapter done x.x**

**Also t : I named my character like that because I think it's a beautiful name. So what if it's old? I never even specified she was french O.O So yeah, I doubt anyone would make fun of her just because her name sounds a little strange. I love that name, it has a beautiful ring. ^^ I think old names are the most beautiful names, cause the modern names nowadays aren't really great ._.**

**For the matter that it's too soon she thinks it's time travel... I mean she has done nothing in her whole life but read books, manga, watch anime movies... Do you think that the topic of time travel never came up? I mean if it was me I'd totally think it was time travel just because my fantasy is fucked up huahuahuahua. People tend to think that way when they have done nothing but read stupid supernatural stuff, timetravel being one of them ;)Plus she did deny it in the end either way.**

**Also Ramses is a PERV duh, I think that no matter the situation he'd still try to bang a hot girl with brains haha XD I mean it's RAMSES LOL That fucking USER RAMSES haha. . He's the perviest perv of all pervs :P So yeah, like people say curiosity killed the cat (or something along these lines lol) Why not tease her? She looked way too nice, way too petite way too fragile bleh. He wanted to know her true colors and what better way then to tease her. If she really was some weak shit she'd be like "KYAAA NOOO" and he'd get turned off immediately but well... Yvette certainly is not like that. She might have no physical strength whatsoever but she definitely won't give up that easily XD Plus I'd totally think of rape if some dude suddenly pinned me on bed while I was naked and him staring at me like dat ._. It wasn't supposed to be funny either... I just wanted to get some tension between them :)**

**OKAAAAY I think that was long enough ._. I hope you enjoy the shitty chapter cause I have no clue what I wrote but I just couldn't leave u guys without a next chapter until this shitty illness called writers block got over me ._. SO YEAH!**

WHAT IS GOING ON!

The room was burning, I WAS BURNING. What the hell is going ON?

_A few hours before the incident._

I was still trying to figure out where I was. It had already been 2 day since I came here and I was sure that the teachers would be panicking right now. They probably were worried sick. I needed to return quickly. But for some stupid reason I wasn't let out of the room. Some stupid guard pr something would push me back into that stupid room every time I tried to walk outside. What the hell was his problem?

The only company I had had were those crazy girls which I had finally memorized their names of: Nefert, Ebe, Harere and Miu. But besides their name I didn't know anything else about them, after all I had no clue what they talked about nor did they know what I was saying. They just liked to hang around me and play with my hair.

Oh right my hair. IT WAS FUCKING CUT DOWN AND IT PISSED THE HELL OUTA ME. So… I realized it a bit late but I noticed my red hair was half the length it used to be. I was so fucking pissed; I was ready to shed blood. And I already knew who the culprit was. Why the fuck did he have to cut my fucking hair?

The moment he had entered the room I was ready to chop his head off but I was fucking pinned down and was not able to do anything. On the contrary, the 4 girls that had been hanging around me for most of the time started to do whatever they pleased on me. Was I some fucking doll?

I couldn't even yell some reason into their skull because they wouldn't understand me anyways. Language was being a bitch really. And I've been cursing more than I ever did in my entire life! I blame that to Rilay. Him and his foul mouth had eventually also affected my speech. Stupid useless troublemaking brother.

Anyway, by the time I snapped back to reality, my red hair was hidden underneath a long black wig and my face covered in make-up. Now that make-up looked quite awesome. I had thick black lines around my eyes that reached the end of my eyebrows and on my lower eyelid were painted two stripes. My eyes looked just like Horus' eye. Not to mention the beautiful green eyeshadow that complimented my emerald orbs made them appear even more completed. And then my lips were painted bloody red and it seemed like my look was finished.

I had also finally some clothes on. It was a simple white dress with a kind of colorful belt tied just underneath my breasts. Even though I was not really happy with the lack of underwear I was happy that my boobs were covered and so was my butt.

When Ramses finally entered the room he had a quite surprised look on his face. He stared at me for quite some minutes and it was kind of embarrassing me. I quickly looked away trying to hide the blush in my cheeks. Tch, why did he have to be so fucking hot? That damn pervert.

I was still on high alert, ready to punch the shit out of him if he suddenly tried to pull of the same stunt he had tried on me when I first woke up. Well… At least I would try to… Dang I hated myself for being weak.

He suddenly grabbed my hand making me yelp in surprise. He pulled me enthusiastically out of that room and I was finally able to see more of that building the four young women following us. And DAMN this building was freaking huge.

We suddenly entered a strange room where I sighted two people…

Dark brown curly hair, auburn eyes, a bit short, except the fact that she looked Asian there was nothing out of the ordinary… well except the fact that she was obviously pregnant.

For some kind of reason, in my eyes she appeared so dignifying. Was it because of the uncountable jewelries she was wearing, the beautiful white dress, and her beautifully done make up? I don't think that was the reason though. She kind of reminded me… she reminded me of a lioness waiting to strike its pray in order to feed her children.

Beside the asian goddess I would say, was standing a tall man, which made the woman look rather short and yet she still looked so well matched with him. He shared the same hair color as the man that possessed my pharaoh's name, though it might have been a bit more honey colored rather than golden. His eyes had also a very uncommon color, but somehow a lot of people that had surrounded me these past 2 days had unusual eyes. His were golden brown. All in all he looked like a real prince straight out of a fairy-tail book.

The pair that had entered the room looked awfully perfect and so out of this world, I was just standing there staring at them like an idiot, my mouth probably wide open. But it seemed like my look was returned soon after having a little chat with the man who had saved my life and embarrassed the hell out of me. The blond, who had possessively wrapped her arm around the asian woman looked extremely displeased by the dark tanned young man. It made me chuckle but I kind of understood. Any man would be pissed when their woman (or what I supposed was his woman) was being hit on by a guy loaded with hormones… Not that he lacked of any hormones himself. He appeared to be just as sexy as the strange eyes man.

The black haired asian slowly came closer to me, as her husband helped her walk straight while she carried her swollen tummy. She was wearing a kind smile, which made me smile in return. The blonde man standing next to her reached out his hand and smiled an equally kind smile.

I first looked at the asian woman, a bit unsure of what I was supposed to do, but she simply nodded and I focused my eyes on her partner as he gently held my hand. He closed his eyes and started to whisper something, words I could not understand. It felt like they were echoing all over the room but I knew that it was only I hearing them. He suddenly opened his brown golden eyes placing the index finger of his other free hand on his lips and then slowly placing it on mine as well.

I felt the wind overwhelming me, a nice breeze hugging my entire body. Suddenly something snapped inside me. What was that? It was like a sparkle just caused uproar of fire inside me. The gentle wind that had possessed my senses had been replaced by a burning sensation. I was hot, too hot. It started to feel unbearable. I could not stand it. I couldn't anymore. I wanted to get free from this heat.

No!

STOP!

LET GO!

The moment I had opened my eyes I saw myself covered in fire, and I wasn't just me. The whole room had started to burn, and people had started to flee outside as fast as they could.

"Ramses, take Yuri outside fast. This is not normal fire. It won't go out simply with water." The husband of the asian woman had shouted to him.

W…What was going one? And why wasn't I in pain? I was covered by flames and yet I was not burning. I looked at my hands carefully, trying to take in what was just happening, and yet I still could not figure it out. WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON. I should be screaming, I was FUCKING on FIRE, what the hell.

Suddenly a strong wind blew in the room, pushing the fire at the corners of the room. The blond man started to get closer to me, but I was too afraid and made a step back with each step he did forward.

"Calm down, please" he said in a soft voice, but I couldn't calm down, I mean… look around how the fuck am I supposed to calm down.

"You need to calm down your inner fire." He said softly. My inner fire?

He reached out his hand gently "It is you who controls this fire. If you don't want everything to be in ashes then you should call them back."

Call them back? How am I supposed to do that in the first place? I still could not understand.

"Take a deep breath and let it slowly out"

I did as he said. I inhaled the air around me, the flames getting larger the more air I stored inside my lungs, and as I let everything out the flames died quite a bit down, not completely, but it was progress.

"Now repeat it"

I did once again the same, until the flames finally disappeared and left the room in a black haze. The blond man sighed and smiled gently.

"W…What happened?"

"Well… It seems like my little magic awakened you from your slumber" he said smiling kindly. Wait… did I just understand every word he said.

"Is everything ok now?" Ramses suddenly peaked his head through the door. I understood his words too. How was that even possible.

"H…How…"

"It's because of the Babel spell" the asian woman said as she entered the room answering my unfinished question.

"It probably snapped the seal inside you and your powers were let free, huh. Who would have thought… a priest? And one of the rare kind too." The honey blond man said as he returned to the black haired woman.

"I'm kind of stuck…" I replied.

"Well… it seems like you're a fire priest Yvette" Ramses said to me, a wicked smile crossing his lips.

A what? A fire priest? Ok this was seriously getting weird. Someone tell me…

"The HELL is going ON DAMN IT" I cried in frustration as I looked at the stupid dark tanned blond ready to strange some answers.

I WAS SO FCUKING LOST.

**And that's how this shitty chapter ends . Sorry for cursing so much in this but I was kind of letting off steam as well haha XD I'm sorry I know you must have been expecting some cool shit and stuff but... tch as I sad fucking writers block -_- Anyway feel free to review any shit about it cause I know it's shitty. Thank you for even reading it till the end. I'll try to make it up in the next chappie :) UGH**


	8. Questions and Answers

**A/N: FUCK YEAH, I'VE BEEN CURED. And all thanks to the awesome song "Happy" by Pharrell. And we finally got a proper convo with Yvette and the other anatolia characters FINALLY. Hopefully this chapter is MUCH better than the previous one x.x**

** t: well, I can't change her name, after all I really like it ^^ I'm a sucker for old names no matter what language they are. So yeah, sorry but I guess you'll have to get used to her name :) Hopefully you will grow to like it while the story progresses :D Also I hope I didn't sound too mean, I was really upset that I couldn't manage to write it as good as I had planned it to write it xD Glad you liked the chapter :))))))**

** alice: Sorry but I've got no clue what you said ._. but I'm guessing something positive since it had the word super xD **

** bootskitty328: Ramses is pretty sly isn't he xD But that's why we all love him hahahaha XD Also thanks for the tip, that also helped me get out of that stupid block faze :) **

** Henaliza: I was more upset that I had writers block xD I probably sounded really pissed last chapter lol xD But I won't let me get anything down that easily (except writers block, then I'll become a BITCH) **

**ANYWAY, enjoy da chappie xD**

Questions and Answers

"So, let me repeat everything to make sure I understood… Right now I'm in Egypt, where technology as I know it does not exist. The 19th Dynasty was currently founded and in a few days the ceremony will start finally giving Egypt a new ruler. In short, I time traveled in ancient Egypt. Yuri also time traveled just like me, and after a lot of hardships and painful events she eventually was recognized as a goddess Ishtar and became the queen of the Hittite Empire after finally marrying Kail." Yvette simply took a breath and continued.

"Also, the sudden outburst of fire and the reason why I wasn't burning despite the fact that I was covered in flames was because I called them forth since the seal that had been placed on me broke and the power was suddenly let free. I'm a priest, a fire priest to be exact that was believed to be distinguished centuries ago for unknown reasons making me a rarity and very powerful at the same time. The reason I can finally understand what the hell you are saying now is because of this spell called Babel spell that unites different languages and makes them one that only a wind priest such as yourself can cast. There are also 2 other elemental priests that have each a special ability: the water priests that can easily control minds from a distance with cursed water, heal people or have control over time and space and the earth priests who can predict nature disasters and also help plants and other stuff grow." She frowned.

"Am I right?"

"Well, wind priest are also able to manipulate time but they need certain preparations and they can't bring someone from the future into the past. But yes, you are right. " The war goddess answered with a soft and heartwarming smile.

"I'm not seriously supposed to believe that, am I?" The green eyed girl whined as she grabbed her hair... well her wig to be exact and made a mess out of it as she shuffled it between her fingers. Yuri brought her hand on Yvette's back and rubbed it slowly, sad eyes looking at her.

_Now that I think about it, Yuri also came from the future and it seems like she's been here for quite some years. Did that mean that she wasn't able to return to the future and was forced to continue her life here? Did that mean that there was no other way to get me back to my own time? No… She said that wind and water priests were able to manipulate time and since she said even though wind priests had the ability they could not bring someone from the future, hence they can return someone from the past back to their own time. Then why was she still here? _Yvette was thinking hard about her reason. She did think if it was love that held her back but she still wanted to hear it from the asian woman's mouth.

"Say… Yuri… If water and wind priest can manipulate time… why are u still stuck in the past?" She asked, eagerly to know the answer.

"Well… To be honest only the really powerful ones have the ability to do that and they are also very rare to find… Even though Kail is one of the powerful ones I lost many chances to return back and…" She smiled a sad smile as she looked at her husband. Yvette felt her heart tighten at those sad gazes.

"I eventually fell in love with him so deeply, I couldn't imagine a future without him anymore. Even if I wanted to return back, I can not… The things that are necessary for me to return back no longer exist in this time."

Kail tightly held his partners hand squeezing it lightly, giving her some comfort. He knew very well how much she missed her family, and how sad she would get knowing that they probably were worried sick about her and thinking that she most likely died. But she had a new family to take care of and to love. And even though the gap inside her heart would never be completely filled, she was able to sometimes forget about her family and focus on her current life.

"The things necessary for your return?" Yvette gulped as she shot another question at Ishtar.

"The clothes I was wearing when I first arrived here." She said. Her heart almost sank. The redhead had no clue where her clothes might be at the moment.

"I still have the strange stuff she was wearing when I fished her out of that river." Suddenly a deep low voice echoed from behind.

"Ramses! Since when…" Yuri couldn't really finish her sentence, shocked of Ramses' presence and worried of how much he had heard. She did not want him to find out about the time travel. She knew that once the soon to be Pharaoh grew an interest in something, he won't let it go that easily, and she was sure that he already was quite interested in the young girl in front of her. This would only mean trouble. She felt like history would repeat itself, getting Yvette trapped in the past as well. She did not want the 17 year old to suffer the same way she did. And there was also the matter where she still didn't know what she was sent to the past for… well kidnapped.

"I've been here since the very start. It's not like I was gonna stay quietly in my room after you kicked me out and not question anything. After all _**I**_was the one that found and rescued her." He replied as he casually leaned on the door frame.

For some kind of reason that pissed Yvette off. The way he said those words in such a possessive tone made her think he was referring to her as a thing. But she brushed those thoughts off and focused more on the items which were necessary for her trip back home.

"So where are my clothes?" It wasn't really a question but more of a demand, a demand to immediately place her clothes in front of her. The heterochromatic eyed man looked a bit taken aback from the female's heavy tone. The harsh orbs that were set on him made it even clearer that the beautiful redhead wasn't going to wait long for her items to arrive or else she'd set everything on fire, and he knew she was very capable of doing that even though it might not be intentional.

He called one of the maids and gave her the order to retrieve the items in the bag that he had left in his room, on the side of his bed. The maid bowed and went to fulfill the order.

A few minutes later the maid returned holding the requested item and gave it to her master. Once the items were in Ramses possession they were soon tossed in front of Yvette's legs. The female quickly untied the knots and opened the bag, finding the clothes she had worn. He white shirt, her bra (even though it wasn't wearable anymore because some idiot had to cut the strings), her panties, her shoes and… She shuffled in the bag searching for the last piece of cloth that would complete her outfit.

"Where are my pants?" Her eyes were once again set on the dark tanned male. But he looked rather puzzled by that question.

"Pants?"

"It's no use Yvette, he has no clue what they are. " Ishtar said as she shook her head.

"Ramses, are these all the clothes Yvette was wearing?" Kail finally spoke. Ramses nodded at the Emperors question.

"Nonononononononononono, these can't be everything. My pants should be here as… well…" That's when it hit her. She remembered that when she was pulled into the water, while she had been struggling and fighting off those hands, her pants had slipped from her legs and she had been left with only the pieces she had now in front her.

"Oh, no! What should I do, the stupid hand got my pants!" The color in her cheek was completely drained.

"Are my clothes really necessary for me to get back?" Unfortunately Yuri nodded. It seemed like fate wasn't going to make it easy for the emerald eyed female either.

"This is really bad, without the outfit you were wearing you're stuck in this time" Yuri bit her nail as her worried look only grew. Did she have to fight again? She couldn't get involved, she had a family to protect. She couldn't lose another child of her beloved.

She placed her hand on her stomach and softly rubbed it. It wouldn't be long till she gave birth to the new life inside her. She couldn't just blindly get herself in danger and risk to lose the light inside her womb. But… She couldn't let someone in need all alone and face something she might not be prepared for while she herself fully knew the danger.

"Until we find your last item we will need to protect you Yvette. We don't know anything about our new enemy yet and what you were brought here for… You might be the nest victim for a horrible sacrifice." Yuri explained to the younger female. Ramses simply listened to the conversation trying to process the new information he was getting. Time travel, fire priest, sacrifice, pants…

"I don't think she was brought here to be sacrificed" Kail said in return. This time it was Yuri with the puzzled look. If not for a sacrifice then for what?

"Before one bothers to bring someone from the future to the past for sacrifice they have a peak into that person's soul. Purity, strength, beauty, the soul of a perfect sacrifice, but the soul of a priest cannot be offered to the gods, cause they are the ones that are supposed to do the offering. Despite her power being sealed, she still was a priest, so she could have never been chosen as a potential sacrifice no matter how beautiful her soul might be." Kail explained.

Awesome, more stuff he had no clue about.

"You need to keep your head low. Ramses said you've been here for quite a few days and nothing has occurred which means the enemy might not know your whereabouts. We could use this to our advantage. Maybe it would be better if you came with us to Hattusa. Knowing that you appeared in the Nile River, the priest that summoned you most likely is an Egyptian. To bring you as far from here as possible is the wisest choice."

Yvette listened closely to the Hittite Empire's ruler and started thinking over his words. She knew he was right with everything he had said but…

"I…" Yvette was cut off though before she could even start a roper sentence.

"I think that Yvette should remain in Egypt." Ramses stated as he suddenly was not standing arms crossed behind the fire priest. Yuri and Kail looked with wide eyes at the blond who had dared to say such reckless words. Yvette though was even more surprised at the handsome male as he had taked her words right off her mouth.

"Ramses, what are you saying" Yuri said angrily as she stood up from her seat with the help of her husband, hands clenched into fists.

"If Yvette disappears from Egypt, we might never know who our Enemy is, and what his goal is. When he gives up on ever finding her he will search for a substitute and we won't be this lucky again. He will strike without a warning and Egypt might fall to its doom. I won't let my nation crumble and get destroyed while knowing that I might be able to do something to prevent them. I won't hand the girl over to you."

His words were cold and harsh. It made Yvette's heart prick a bit, but she easily pushed it in the back of her mind.

"You are willing to let this girl die even though we can save her?" Yuri's anger grew at the almost pharaoh's words.

"I will use her if it means to save my kingdom. One life is nothing compared to the destruction of Egypt. I will protect the girl, **but **I won't hesitate to sacrifice her if necessary."

Kail was just as angry as his partner. Ramses was being heartless and ruthless to the young female but he knew that no matter how unkind his words seemed he was right.

"I do not want to leave Egypt either" Yvette finally said. Yuri's and Kail's jaw almost dropped. But the most shocked of them all was Ramses. Despite what he had said she actually wanted to stay on her own free will? Did she not fear that her life might be taken?

"If I go with you the enemy might never be able to find me, but that also means that our chance of us finding who the enemy is is close to 0%, well and they have my pants so… Does that not mean that I'll be stuck in this time forever? I might as well try and risk my life and maybe even save a nation. Like that I at least won't have to live in the misery of never seeing my family again. I don't think I'll be as lucky as you to find someone whom I'll love so deeply that I could continue on living even like this. If I die while trying my best to return back home, I won't have any regrets. If I don't return, my brothers will either way think that I'm dead anyways."

Ramses smirked at the young girls words. He did not know if she was being brave or utterly stupid, but he liked her answer. He watched carefully as she stood up from her seat and suddenly stood in front of him, her finger placed on the blond males broad chest.

"However I definitely will not die before reaching my goal, mark my words Ramses" She said, a grin placed on her crimson painted lips.

"Don't be foolish, you won't be able to survive. You are not strong enough for this time." Yuri's judgment was for the first time clouded by her feelings. Finally finding someone like herself, someone who could understand her, she did not want to let go of that person. The woman he had fallen in love with was letting herself being carried away by emotions other than love.

"But I am!" Ramses stated.

"I don't need to be protected by someone who'd be willing to give me away in a blink of an eye to rescue his nation without thinking of a possibility that could save both. I might not be strong enough now but I will use this new found power to my advantage. And also…"

On Ramses' left cheek were now printed the five fingers of a hand in red, pain throbbing through his cheek as he held it tightly with his own hand. He looked quite shocked and of course had not expected that. He simply stared at Yvette in confusion waiting for the female to explain.

"That was for cutting my hair **and** for being a pervert. Next time you dare to do that I'll be sure to burn your fucking head" she said angrily at the young man.

This was the second woman with no blood relation to him that had not succumbed to his appeal.

"And here I thought that becoming a pharaoh would make no woman be able to resist me" He said to himself as he looked mischievously at the redhead.

"Wait a second…" Yvette mumbled to herself. Yuri, Kail and Ramses stared at Yvette, as the crimson haired teen came to realize something she hadn't really put much thought in. She was in the past, in Egypt the 19th Dynasty not long founded, the pharaoh is yet to be crowned and a golden haired Egyptian which lives in a quite huge building which could be a palace was called by the name Ramses and claimed that this was his nation…

Her eyes widened as she looked at the former general and eyed the handsome man's features. _He couldn't be…_

**OMG and Yvette only realized that now huahuahuaua xD Seriously she's so dense ._. I bet her dreams of the awesome pharaoh Ramses I are completely shattered xD _or maybe noooot_ :D Well, I hope you liked it xD Now we've got more background of what's really going on phew. **

**Don't forget to review okie :D**


	9. Chapter 9 Delayed

**MAGIC OF ANCIENT TIME IS ON HIATUS**


End file.
